place_to_call_homefandomcom-20200215-history
Regina Bligh
Bligh is a wealthy widow who lives in Australia. Regina is the sister to Elaine, when Elaine married George Bligh Regina was outraged because she was deeply in love with George. This made Regina begin a quest to have George for herself following the death of Elaine and in Series 3 Regina married George. However Regina's love for George was not repaid at George harbored love for Sarah Adams. Upon marriage Regina became the daughter in law to Elizabeth Bligh, sister in law to Carolyn Bligh, stepmother of James Bligh, grandmother in law to Georgie Bligh and stepmother in law to Olivia Bligh. Regina was previously know as Regina Standish as her first husband's surname was Standish. Biography Series 1 Regina is first seen when Elizabeth Bligh learns George Bligh and Sarah Adams had began a relationship, Elizabeth begs Regina to go to the house and try to break up George. When Regina first meets Sarah Adams she is very rude by after Adams introduces herself Regina says "Ah Yes, I've heard about you . . . The Jew"; this causes trouble as Sarah tells George that Regina upset her. George asks Sarah to give Regina a second change and this she does however Regina again insults Sarah's religion again. Also while at the house there George agrees to host the Chinese reception to allow new trade routes to be opened and a new business relationship to be born. Yet when George turns to country doctor Jack Duncan to publicly support the party and he declines Regina offers her support to George but is pained that George only sees her as a friend. Toward the end of Season One Sarah and George announce they are to be married; in light of this Elizabeth and Regina hatch a plan to prove Sarah unfit for a marriage to George. The two are optimistic that they will find something useful as Sarah was Jewish woman who survived World War 2 in Europe. Regina employed agents across Europe and flew to Europe where she shocked to find many stunning facts. Series 2 Regina begins her work to try and find a destroying fact about and Sarah that would render her unfit to marry George. Soon Regina found a terrifying truth and attempted to call Elizabeth Bligh but George got to the phone first and told Regina that if she caused trouble then she would lose George's friendship forever. Regina is at first speechless however when George hangs up Regina places a call to the Thomas Cook desk requesting a plane journey ticket to Australia. Regina arrives at the house and at first gleefully looks upon the house before going inside and talking to the house's maid Amy, yet the conversation takes a dark turn when Regina reveals she knows about James's homosexuality and that James had a relationship with Amy's brother. When the family arrive home from Sydney after Prudence Swanson's party Regina reveals to Elizabeth the frightening and shocking truth that she has learnt. In the following episode, Regina's truth is revealed. The truth being that Sarah's previous husband who was believed dead is actually alive, this greatly shocks Elizabeth and later devastates George Bligh. Sarah later decides that she must call off the wedding and go to Paris to find her husband. Meanwhile, Regina blackmails Elizabeth to let her stay at the house and let her pursue George. Yet when Regina decides that it's better if she leaves, however when she tries to say goodbye to George he tells Regina that she is no longer welcome at the house thus telling her to leave. Later on Regina returns to Inverness where she buys a farmhouse in a bid to try and get closer to George again, however Regina's intentions are deep as she has a devious plan that will help her to grow close to George again. Regina then visits Elizabeth where it is learnt that the two now despise each other, their hatred for one anther spans even to Regina refusing to give Elizabeth her pills while she was having a heart attack. Also Regina has brought a man along with her who according to her plays a vital role in her plan. In the season finale Regina's scheming reach a head as after Anna's wedding Regina's plan begins, the playing being that the man she has brought with her will beat her up and then Regina will run crying to George thus playing the damsel in distress and taking advantage of George's kind nature. This works to a great success as George slightly forgives Regina and is allowed to move into the house. Regina's quest to get George as her partner seems to be playing out perfectly. Yet disaster strikes when Sarah's husband goes to committ suicide but instrad shoots Geogre Bligh by accident instead, with Regina present at the shooting as she had been out riding as the series ends Regina is left holding the rifle, while George lies bleeding on the floor and Rene standing in shock as Sarah Adams arrives. Series 3 The premier episode begins with the scene of the shooting while Regina still stands with the rifle in her hands, as Sarah Adams begins to tend to George Regina held the gun to Rene threatening to shoot while he screams in French. When Sarah told Regina to ride to the house and call for help she shouts at Sarah saying that she would not leave her love; however when Sarah informed Regina that George could die she quickly runs to her horse and bolts to the house. At the house Regina tells Carolyn Bligh, Olivia Bligh and James Bligh about the shooting and James rushes to call the police. Olivia tells Regina to come inside but she refuses and rides toward the fields again while Carolyn shouts her name. When the ambulance arrives Regina protests that she should be one to ride in the vehicle and not Sarah however Jack Duncan tells Regina to step aside. Being the only witness a policeman called Eddie Franklin arrives at the house to question Regina, rudely Regina refuses to shake his hands saying she should already be in Sydney where George is being treated rather than be questioned by the police. When Regina tries to recount her story she is quite obviously shocked and gasps in horror when she gets to the shooting part of the story. After planting the idea that Rene is a French Jew in Franklin's head out of spite for Sarah Regina begins driving to Sydney. However when she sees Sarah she stops and tells Sarah Adams that is George dies then she will make sure Rene hangs, but if he lives she will tell it was an accident. This benefits Regina as if George dies then Sarah will not only lose George but Rene as well, but if George lives then Sarah will never be able to pursue her feelings for George as Rene will always bind her in marriage. Regina arrives at the hospital where Elizabeth tells her harshly to leave, despite this Regina stays and creeps into George's hospital room while he is heavily sedated following the surgery. Whilst there Regina declares her love for George and promises that they will be together, however Carolyn Bligh and Elizabeth Bligh catch her Elizabeth orders Regina to leave immediately and after a short fight Regina does however on the way out Carolyn insults Regina. Later when George wakes up Regina is overjoyed. When George is finally well enough to return home to Ash Park Regina rushes around the state getting the house ready for George's return and even goes so far as to shout at Olivia to get ready. And upon George's arrival she greets him but argues with Elizabeth as she tries to help him up the stairs, George then tells Regina that he has an announcement to make at dinner that night. This shocks Regina and she tries to ask what the announcement is, yet he does not tell her. At the dinner party Sir. Richard is invited and Regina greets her old friend. When George's announcement comes it being that he is going to run for the local elections as the Inverness representative Regina is delighted and applauds him loudly. Later on thanks to Sir. Richard Regina becomes George's manager and speech writer. Regina then organizes a card party at Ash Park for George in order to promote his campaign among the right people. While at the card party Regina scolds Carolyn Bligh for dressing inappropriately for the party however much to her anger Carolyn's dress is accepted by the party. Later when George merrily thanks Regina for her help at the party much to Regina's happiness. A little later on Regina rudely insults Carolyn which leads to Regina trying to blackmail Carolyn to allow her to remain at Ash Park using James's secret as a weapon. This outrages Carolyn and she tells George, this leads to George prompting Regina to leave Ash Park. Yet despite being thrown out from Ash Park Regina with the help of Doris Collins and Roy Briggs the three arrange for George to speak at the Inverness Town Center. When George speaks at the Inverness Town center Regina offers some helpful advice and George forgives Regina following her to be allowed back to Ash park. Meanwhile, Regina's relationship with Elizabeth Bligh hits the rocks even more than before. This is due to the fact that when Elizabeth returns to Ash Park Regina tries to reconcile with her yet Elizabeth asks Regina whether she takes her for a fool. Regina, Doris Collins and Roy Briggs then organize for George to speak at the Inverness Local Hospital. While at this speech George is distracted by Sarah and changes the speech to one of family rather than the one that Richard and Regina wrote for him. Despite this the speech is very well received. Later, again due to Sir. Richard's influence of George needing to find a wife George marries Regina, this both overjoys Regina as she has finally married George but also devastates her as he has only married Regina to boost his campaign. George's decision disgusts Carolyn Bligh and Elizabeth Bligh causing tension in Ash Park leaving Carolyn to be even more distressed than before her rape occurred. However Regina becomes happier as she has finally won George, yet when Regina suspects that Sarah's baby belongs to George rather than Sarah's husband. She searches to find some sort of proof, yet she is horrified to fid that the baby does in fact belong to George and that he has given him finical security for life. In anger Regina goes to extremes and decides to kill Sarah ridding herself of her forever. Regina does this by tricking Doris Collins and switching Doris's baby tonic for a solution filled with rat poison. Regina is then pleased with her success as she has finally got rid of her enemy Sarah.